


Let's Try Again

by LeonX13_L



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Badass Archangels, Badass Winchesters, Before Lucifer's Fall (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean Winchester is Not Oblivious, Dean has a pet snake, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Genius Dean Winchester, Heaven, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Michael Shares a Body With Dean Temporarily, Michael and Lucifer were tortured by the Cage, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nice Lucifer (Supernatural), Nice Michael (Supernatural), Nightmares, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Slow Burn, So was Sam, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Swearing, Tags May Change, Timeline What Timeline, Wings, and was really determined to get peeps to like him when he was younger, don't tell anyone it's a secret, he also has too much free time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonX13_L/pseuds/LeonX13_L
Summary: Starts way before the show, even before Lucifer's fall and it goes through the timeline of all characters I deem necessary, I'm changing and putting in things that will make the characters completely different from certain aspects of the show so beware.Also Michael and Lucifer are both gonna be redeemed at some point in the story because I feel like it.Also at some points in the story it will seem like a polyamorous relationship - take that anyway you want, I just see nothing wrong with doing stuff like kissing, holding hands, cuddling etc. With family and friends.This isn't a completely fun and nice fic as you can tell from the tags, there will be horrible things mentioned and described in it, but it will have fluffy and fun moments along with the dark ones.This is more like a story with debriel in it, rather than a story completely focused on debriel.The original characters are side characters and don't have much importance to the story.If you are not comfortable with anything I write here, don't bother commenting about it unless it is to tell me to add it as a tag, if it's just to say something mean then don't read and comment.





	1. Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> Go figure, my return to fanfiction is a rare pair (at least I didn't go even rarer and do Michean that would have been a bitch)
> 
> If you decide to read this - please please please leave a comment, but only if it's constructive criticism or something good I don't need dicks being unnecessarily dickish and ruining something I find fun for me.
> 
> BTW, I am diagnosed with PTSD (and the other disorders i mention) and I am gonna try to be as accurate as I can be with the descriptions and symptoms but my trauma was quite different from theirs so it might be a bit innacurate.
> 
> I only write things I have personal experience with or know enough about.
> 
> I might change ratings later idk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creation of the archangels and the fight against Amara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on New Year's Day whilst listening to Billie Eilish, 'my boy' came on and I heard the line "He just sounds like he's trying to be his father" and It made me think of Michael.
> 
> You know I wasn't kidding about this being a slow burn, this is going to be really really slow, I'm going through all of creation here and writing it as a shortened version with a few bits described in detail until we get into Dean's POV and even then we will have to go through a lot of scenes that have nothing to do with the pairing simply because I feel like it, have fun fellas
> 
> Happy New Year, I'm in England so it's currently 1st January.

At the beginning there were only four beings, then one of them created Michael, afterwards came Lucifer, for a while they were the only ones. Michael and Lucifer loved each other they really did, there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for the other and they both loved their Father as much as and more than they loved each other. That was enough for Michael and Lucifer and they didn't need anyone else. But their Father wasn't done, after a while of Michael and Lucifer living and learning their Father went away for a bit when He came back He had another being like them, He said they were Raphael, a short while later He repeated the process again and came back with another being, this one named Gabriel. They were His Archangels.

There wasn't anything they didn't do together, they were nearly always at each other's side, the older two always there to guide and teach the younger.

Their Father, on the other hand, didn't stay around, not long after He brought Gabriel into existence He informed them of His plan to fill the universe with His creations and set off, leaving the archangels to figure out how to live on their own.The archangels didn't mind being on their own and they weren't upset with their Father for leaving them to create other beings, they couldn't think anything bad of their Father.

But someone who was upset with their Father was His sister, The Darkness, she was angry and kept destroying their Father's precious creations.

Their Father didn't do anything about it, not at first, it didn't affect His plan for the universe if a planet or two get destroyed every once in a while.

But then she started destroying more and more frequently, and their Father couldn't tolerate it anymore, she was interfering with His plan, so He confronted her and told her to stop.

It didn't go well.

The argument that occurred between them could be heard and felt throughout all of creation and induced the end of multiple species and planets, it practically wiped out an entire section of the universe.

During the argument, the archangels hid away and tried their best to not be affected by the terrible emotions that they could feel from their aunt. They were uncertain of what was happening and didn't know what they were supposed to do.

After the argument, the Darkness went away and wasn't seen for a few days (or what could be compared to a few days), but when she came back she wasn't alone.

When she came back she brought horrifying creatures that ate everything in their paths, **Leviathan** , they were made of darkness and were created to always be hungry so they would never stop eating, they were everything the archangels weren't. They were the first monsters.

It didn't take long for their Father to create a realm and lock them away, far from His creations. This realm was called **Purgatory** and it was where monsters would be sent after death to punish them for their existence as beings of darkness.

His sister was livid, it was as if her anger was a living being, she couldn't stand her brother getting rid of something she created.

They argued again and this time it was worse.

When their Father came to them after the argument and tasked them with helping Him lock away His sister, they couldn't turn Him away, they wouldn't turn Him away, so they followed Him into battle.

It was brutal.

The archangels had never been in a fight, there wasn't anything to fight in a universe that was just starting out. Their inexperience and youth could be seen in the reckless and amateur ways they tried to subdue The Darkness.

In the end, they won, but it didn't feel much like a victory.

Their aunt was locked away and the key to her prison was entrusted to His favourite and most beautiful child, Lucifer, without knowing the consequences it would later have.

To deal with the grief of losing His sister He went away and started creating more and more beings _~~they could never fill the part of His soul that His sister filled~~_ , leaving the traumatized archangels on their own again.

Once they were on their own, the archangels tried their best to help each other to deal with the leftover damage from The Darkness, but they didn't know how to deal with everything. Raphael tried the most to help their siblings but they just didn't know what to do.

Usually, when the pain was too much they curled up with each other and surrounded their forms with their glorious wings, they would whisper comforting words whilst their soft purrs filled the space in their wings where they hid, it helped (sometimes), and for a long time that was how they lived.

Then their Father created the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the second chapter but I'm gonna save it for later in case I get sudden Writer's block, I'll upload it if I decide to write the third chapter early.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to be friends/talk please message me on my tumblr h0p3i3h3r3, I love actually having friends, I don't have a lot of them.


	2. Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Heaven and Lucifer's infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen some of the things on Wikipedia on heaven and hell? It's hilarious
> 
> Oh Also, this;  
> "Catholic Nine Orders of Angels: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, Virtues, Powers, Principalities, Archangels and Angels."  
> "First Sphere: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones  
> Second Sphere: Dominions (also translated as Lordships), Virtues (also trans. as Powers), Powers (also trans. as Authorities)  
> Third Sphere: Principalities, Archangels, Angels (Malakhim)"  
> I never knew this is where I would end up, Searching up information about angels to write a fanfiction at 2am.
> 
> I am using some or all of these but changing their roles into the ones in canon spn or that fit into the storyline.  
> Archangels, Seraphim, Malakhim, Cherubim and the Rit Zien, are probably going to be the only ones mentioned but that's not set in stone.
> 
> Seraphim are the strongest and first angels created (but still nowhere close to archangels) and have good leadership and fighting skills, they are in charge of groups of garrisons.
> 
> Malakhim are plain angels that would be put into a specific role based on what skill they are best at, this would be tested when they are first created, once they have their role they would be referred to as their role followed by Malakhim (ex. Warrior Malakhim, Messenger Malakhim, Healer Malakhim, Voice Malakhim ((the ones singing)) etc.) They are quite low on the hierarchy.
> 
> Cherubim are cupids, and work the sane as in the show. They can make people fall in love, makes people soulmates and have a really friendly personality. They are at the bottom of the hierarchy.
> 
> Rit Zien are in the show, but in the fanfic they will be Healer Malakhim who were made stronger by God during the war against Lucifer because there were too many angels suffering on the battle-field that it was better to give them a quick death. They are below Seraphim but above Malakhim on the hierarchy.
> 
> I shall be using they/them pronouns for angels outside of vessels, but once they gain a vessel I will be using the vessel's pronouns.
> 
> Italic text in speech means they are speaking in a language other than English.  
> I did it because I'm only fluent in two languages, and leaving the text as normal would have made the story confusing later on.
> 
> Because I don't think I'll be able to finish the chapter on time, I decided to upload what I already wrote. Next chapter shall be a continuation.

When their Father first came to them with the news of His newest creation, the archangels were ecstatic - there were new beings who were like them and their Father put them into their care. Why wouldn't they be happy?

But their happiness didn't last long. When they saw the angels, they realised just how different they were. Whilst the archangels shone brighter than any of their Father's other creations, the angels shone just as much as one of those bright flaming rocks the archangels like playing around with. They also noticed just how much smaller the angels were compared to them. But the worst part, the part that wiped out any hope of this being a good thing, was that the angels were **scared** of them.

The angels were absolutely terrified in their presence when the introductions were happening, the angels wouldn't even dare to move and they only responded when the archangels prompted them to speak. It was unnerving and just made the archangels want to get away. They thought it would get better with time, that all the angels needed was a bit more time and interaction to feel comfortable. But, that wasn't it. They were simply scared of them because that was how they were created, they were **supposed** to fear and obey them, that's what their Father wanted from them. When the archangels came to that conclusion, they weren't sure what to think, so they did the reasonable thing.

They went to their Father.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

" _They aren't there to live, they exist to serve and protect my creations from anything that threatens them. When I said they are in your care, I meant that you are in charge of them, you will teach and control them so that they can do their job._ "

Michael wasn't expecting their Father to be angry with them for a question. Their Father has never been upset with them and the sudden hostility was a shock, which just led to Michael freezing up.

By the time Michael could form another sentence (it would have probably been an apology) their Father was already gone, and Michael didn't have any answers to bring back to their siblings.

They spread their wings and quickly took off in the direction they felt their siblings' grace. They refused to acknowledge the sparks of disappointment and resentment that started up somewhere deep inside their grace.

They felt nothing but love for their Father. 

They can feel nothing but love for their Father.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

" _We, The Archangels of The Lord, shall **Command** and  **Guide** the Host of Heaven, As is the will of our Father._"

Michael's tone told their siblings everything they needed to know;

  * The conversation didn't go well.
  * Michael is upset.
  * There is no way around their new responsibility.



The archangels stayed silent for a moment, each of them locked in their own thoughts.

" _Did He tell you anything else? Because I believe I'm not the only one of us who is confused on what we are supposed to be doing._ " Gabriel ended up being the one who broke the silence, they didn't even bother hiding the disdain in their voice for their new role.

" _His only words to me were that the angels are there to serve and protect and we shall be acting as their superiors._ " Michael still held the same tone, except now there was a hint of panic just at the edges, but, it could've also been confused for some form of self-deprecating amusement. Not like it mattered at the moment, they were more concerned with other -- more important -- things than trying to figure out Michael's emotions.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

They didn't see their Father much after His conversation with Michael. He sent over angels for them to train and guide, and they did what He wanted. Most of the new angels never get a chance to meet their Father, and most of the first angels forgot they ever even met Him as they aged and their purpose took over their minds.

There were hundreds of angels now -- maybe over a thousand, they haven't been paying too much attention to the numbers -- and the numbers are only increasing.

Over the course of a few training sessions, that were an awfully long time apart from each other (Lucifer doesn't like the new angels, so they try to avoid them as much as they can without disobeying their Father),  Lucifer noticed that some angels were better than others at specific tasks, when they were thinking this over they came up with a new idea that they were surprised they didn't come up with sooner, it made everything much easier.

When Lucifer met up with their siblings, they told them of their idea of grouping the angels, giving different tasks to different groups of angels. Each of them would be in charge of a section of angels, and there would be groups within those sections led by the best in that group. They all would be called different names that would let anyone know what tasks they do and which archangel they are led by.

During the conversation, a thought of another way to group them forced its way into Lucifer's head, it seemed dark and dangerous but when he thought it over, it seemed like any other thought. 

" _Whilst we're on the subject of grouping; I have another idea..._ "

A Hierarchy was established in Heaven.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

When the new system was first put in place, it was awkward, to say the least. At least, for Raphael it was. They weren't involved much with the angels before, they usually helped from the sidelines and gave suggestions when the archangels had their meetings. But, now they were responsible for thousands of angels, and all the injured angels get sent to their sector.

The change was too sudden. They knew that they should've done this differently _~~or not at all~~_ but they didn't say anything.

They couldn't say anything. There was something wrong with Lucifer, they were getting more violent and argumentative every time Raphael saw them. 

To make it worse, Michael keeps leaving on private meetings with Father, the rest of the archangels don't know anything about the meetings except that something big is coming. The batches of angels are sent less and less, and Father keeps avoiding Heaven.

Every time Michael is away, Lucifer is put in charge of their sector. This always results in an increase of injured angels getting sent to Raphael, and more recently it's been getting worse.

The angels Lucifer sends over are barely alive. They don't notice that they are in Raphael's presence and every time an angel is brought in they are restrained by their siblings.

The angels are usually still trying to attack and defend themselves whilst being dragged to Raphael, and once they are left with them, they don't let Raphael get close enough to examine and heal them, instead they try to bring up their wings in defence and keep shouting in panic that _they didn't do anything_ and to _please stop hurting them_.

It's getting too bad, even for Raphael. They could barely get the last batch of injured angels calm enough to let them get close to heal them and once they told them they need to go back to their garrisons, they reverted to their panicked state. Raphael had to keep them locked away in an isolated area of Heaven until Michael came back.

Raphael has to tell Michael what was happening.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

" _Lucifer, can we talk?_ " Michael tried to keep their voice neutral and not betray their emotions. It isn't a good idea to anger Lucifer before they even address the issue.

It didn't really work out. Michael's siblings know them too well, they can pick out the smallest traces of emotion they feel. Even whilst in the state that Lucifer is in now, it isn't that hard for them to pick out the caution and tenseness Michael tried so hard to hide.

So, once Lucifer heard those words their wings bristled ready to defend/attack, just like they did during a fight and they felt their grace start to form a blade, but they held back. It's just Michael, and they want to talk, there's no reason for Lucifer to get their blade.

" _Of course, what's wrong?_ " Lucifer turned some of their eyes to Michael, whilst still watching the garrisons within their sector practise (all of them had Seraphim and warrior Malakhim, but Michael had most of them because they were more skilled in fighting than their siblings, Lucifer was second so they had the second most, but they mainly had Voice Malakhim who filled Heaven with music and singing so it wasn't so dead and dull all the time).

" _It would be better if we talked in private,_ " Michael said stiffly, they flicked a few eyes to the angels, " _the garrisons don't need to hear this._ "

" _I'm not leaving them here on their own. They're the new batch._ " Lucifer argued. They could feel something dark stirring deep within their grace prompting them to speak again, " _they're practically incompetent without someone telling them what to do every five minutes._ ".

" _We don't have to leave._ " Michael extended a strand of their grace to Lucifer _, "We can talk through a private connection._ ".

Lucifer thought over this. This wouldn't be their first time using grace to communicate, but it is intimate and that thought made something within their grace flare-up in rage **_~~how dare Michael ask for that trust~~_** but Lucifer tried to ignore it. It never bothered them before and it shouldn't bother them now.

They stretched out a strand of their grace to Michael and gently connected them. They both felt the connection open and they welcomed the feeling of family and comfort that washed through them, but  Michael also felt something dark on the edges of their connection so they continued with caution.

" _Lucifer have you been feeling okay?_ " Michael asked.

" _Are we ever going to truly feel okay again Michael?_ " Lucifer asked back, it was mostly to avoid telling Michael the truth.

" _That's not what I meant,_ " Michael tried to fill the connection with comfort and acceptance, positive connections usually lead to more honest and open conversations, " _you are injuring and nearly killing the angels in my sector, some were too scared to go back into practice, I had to order them back because they wouldn't go any other way. Please, be honest with me. What's wrong, Love?_ ".

At the last word, Michael felt something dark flood their connection and the suddenness of it caused them both to jerk back, violently disconnecting them and causing their graces and wings to react, attracting the nearby angels' attention.

" ** ~~ _You have no right to call me that!_~~** " Lucifer shouted, their normally soothing and beautiful voice wasn't present, instead it was a scratchy and rough, something that reminded Michael way too much of their aunt. 

Lucifer's wings burst from their tense positions and got ready for flight, while still ready to attack at any moment.

" _I have every right, Lucifer, I took care of you from the start, I took care of all of you. If I can call anyone by that title it would be you three!_ " Michael wasn't shouting, their voice was calm and reasonable.

Lucifer growled, causing Michael's wings to switch into a defensive position, they had never heard Lucifer make that sound before. But, before they could say or do anything, Lucifer was gone.

They didn't follow them. It wouldn't help.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

The archangels don't meet with their Father, only Michael had any proper contact with Him since they were put in charge of Heaven.

So Gabriel knew something important was happening when their Father ordered a meeting with all four of them.

Gabriel was with their sector's Cherubim -- the new ones -- explaining their abilities and how they will need to use them on Father's creations when Gabriel felt a calm wash over them.

The calm was being released from the very core of Gabriel's grace and that only ever happened when their Father formed a connection with them, and Gabriel was right, within seconds of the calm, Father's voice filled Gabriel with their first direct order since the Angels' first creation.

" _Come to me, My Archangels. The plan is in motion._ "

As soon as the connection disconnected, Gabriel was flying towards their Father. The sound of their wings taking off was loud enough to be heard by even the angels who weren't near them.

Gabriel has always been the fastest flyer in Heaven, so it wasn't a surprise when they got to the destination a few minutes before the rest of their siblings. Gabriel knew they were coming.

Gabriel's Father knew that too. He brushed one of Gabriel's wings  _Hello to you, Little one_. He pulled back and waited for the rest to arrive. Gabriel already knew that Lucifer was arriving next, followed by Michael and lastly Raphael.

Of course, Gabriel was right.

Once they were all gathered, they brushed strands of their graces in greeting. Then turned to their Father, they knew He was going to tell them something important.

" _As you have probably noticed, I have been slowing down in the creation of angels._ " Father's calm voice washed over them, they nodded their heads, " _I am currently in the process of creating the last angel. They will be sent over on their own and be put into Gabriel's sector, into a garrison. This angel is important to my Plan so I want you to keep them safe until it's time for them to play their part. Their name is Castiel, a Warrior Malakhim angel._ ".

" _How do we know when it's time?_ " Raphael asked.

Father turned His eyes to Michael, directing His answer to them instead of Raphael.

" _You'll know._ " He said, there was a finality in His voice that the archangels were familiar with, " _You may leave now._ "

It was phrased like a suggestion, but they all knew it was really an order. So they spread their wings and took off back to their posts, thinking about their Father's announcement.

When Gabriel got back to the Cherubim, they sent them to the older Cherubim to continue the lesson. 

Once Gabriel was alone, they started to really think over Father's announcement.

He was creating the **last** angel. The angel was important to The Plan. The angel was weak but still stronger than the newest angels that He created. The angel was a Malakhim angel who will be put into Gabriel's sector.

Correction: The angel was a **Warrior** Malakhim angel who will be put into Gabriel's sector.

_Why?_

If the angel was important enough to have Father gather all of the archangels to announce their creation, and specifically be made into a warrior Malakhim angel (which to Gabriel seems like an important detail, their Father only tells them the important details) then shouldn't they be placed into Michael's sector?

Michael was Heaven's General. Michael's sector had the most warriors out of any other sector, whilst Gabriel's had the least. Michael had hundreds of garrisons, Gabriel had twenty. Michael personally trained all of their garrisons at least once, Gabriel tried to avoid their garrisons because the fighting reminded them too much of the fight with their aunt.

During cross-sector training, Michael had noticed that Gabriel's garrisons were far behind every other sector's garrisons. They had a perfect handle on the basics, but that's all they knew. Every other garrison had learned at least one complex technique to use in battle and were starting to form their own unique fighting styles, but Gabriel's garrisons were basic, simple and all of them did everything exactly the same way.

When the cross-sector training was over, Michael had scolded Gabriel -- quite harshly -- and ended the scolding with an order to either train their garrisons like the rest of them or Michael would come over to Gabriel's sector and train them for them.

After The Scolding (in caps because it was an important event for Gabriel, but only for them) Gabriel tried to get their fear in check, but still felt their grace twist anxiously as they made their way towards the sector's garrisons.

Gabriel doesn't need the embarrassment of another archangel coming over to train their garrisons. They also want the angels in their sector to actually have some respect for them. 

(Gabriel also doesn't want the angels to dislike them or think that Gabriel dislikes them)

Back to the original point, shouldn't Castiel be put into Michael's sector where they will be trained in the most advanced ways an angel could be, instead of Gabriel's sector which has only recently started moving on from the basics.

It just didn't make any sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Castiel's creation, Lucifer's fall and Gabriel's disappearance from Heaven. Also the start of heavenly brainwashing, humanity and Gadreel will have a section from his POV.
> 
> Also you'll notice that the further into the story we get, the less mystical the writing becomes, by the time we get to Dean's birth it'll be mostly how humans nowadays talk.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter, I tried to fix as many as I could find but I'm one person editing a story at 4am, so I might miss things. 
> 
> Those those wondering, the section that triggered by PTSD is the section from Raphael's POV, where the angels are near death and panicking. It was too close to one of my own traumas, I wasn't expecting to be triggered by it.
> 
> Follow/message me on tumblr at h0p3i3h3r3, I'm lonely and don't have any friends and I don't mind conversations.


	3. Archangels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a lot longer than it should have.
> 
> I'm sorry that the chapter feels like a mess.
> 
> I've been doing really shit in terms of mental health and then Supernatural was announced to be ending and that made it worse, but I'm here.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Fun Fact: Since January, I have wrote more for the next chapters than for this one.
> 
> Wrote this listening to some good ol' Twenty One Pilots.

Castiel was definitely _different_.

Not in any way that the angels would notice, Castiel appeared just like any other angel. The only thing setting them apart in terms of _appearance_ was that they had black wings, which no other angel has, and they aren't just black, they have this thing where the black just fades into blue and from time to time it looks like you could see Father's entire universe reflected in those wings.

But, other than that there was nothing.

What really made Castiel different was their personality. There was just this insatiable curiosity that seems almost rebellious, and the way that Castiel can love all of Father's creations unconditionally. It's something that came naturally to them. Something that no other angel was created with. 

Another thing that was different about them is that they have this way of learning that looks more like they are remembering something they forgot, instead of learning something they have never had any experience with.

For Gabriel, watching Castiel is one of the most fascinating activities. So they do it a lot. After all, Gabriel has the excuse that they are monitoring them. So what if they twist their Father's order a little to fit their agenda?

Watching this small angel was worth any amount of Michael's frustration.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

_**A rock.** _

_**Their Father left them for a rock. He called a rock more important than them.** _

_**What is it about this small thing that could possibly make it more important than the archangels.** _

_**What about it could make it more important than Lucifer.** _

~~_**He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't Love you.** _ ~~

_Not True. Not True. Father loves all of His creations._

~~_**How can you be sure? It's not like He has ever told any of you that he Loves you. Not properly anyway...** _ ~~

_But He does. He does._

**_~~You can do so many great things if you left Him. You could be so much greater.~~ _ **

_No. I trust Father._

_I have to..._

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

" _All creatures have instructions within themselves telling them how to live, even angels, if I use my skill I could alter it so they will be able to do what is commanded without them feeling anything or being able to refuse. I believe that this would be the best course of action, considering recent events._ "

Michael wasn't sure how to feel. Naomi was a Seraph, they didn't really stand out until they decided to approach Michael and Raphael with this proposition and honestly to Michael it seemed that they have been thinking of this for a while now. 

It didn't escape Michael's notice that technically what Naomi is asking for is permission to  **torture** angels in order to make them more obedient, but Michael decided to ignore that part simply because that just makes it worse when added to the rest of what they said. Naomi wants to make angels even more obedient and rule-abiding than they are, and Michael **really** doesn't want that.

They have been trying to get angels more comfortable with them, and this would just get rid of all their progress.

" _Naomi, I would like you to leave and get back to work. Never mention this again._ " Michael commanded.

Naomi seemed startled by Michael's words and stood there for a moment, speechless, before quickly bowing their heads in respect and flying back to their garrison.

Once Naomi left, Michael turned back to Raphael to continue their discussion but noticed that they seemed distracted by something and they were staring in the direction Naomi flew off.

Michael ignored the bad feeling rising inside of them and instead got Raphael's attention, the faster they get back to their routine, the faster they could forget this ever happened.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

**~~_You knew He would get bored of you eventually._ ~~ **

_He still loves us!_

~~_**Then why does He need them?** _ ~~

**_They're not special!_ ** _He's always away with His other creations, **They** aren't special._

~~**_But, this time it's different. You know it is. He told you to LOVE them more than Him, to bow down to them._ ** ~~

**_I refused._ **

_~~**He wasn't happy... You know what you have to do now.** ~~ _

_But, He trusts me. He loves me._

~~**_Not anymore_  **~~

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Not many angels are given the chance to actually properly _meet_ their Father. It's a short list, the Archangels, Metatron, Joshua, and now Gadreel. Their Father personally chose Gadreel to guard the garden, gave them their orders directly, and Gadreel took their new job very seriously.

They also had the chance to meet the humans... not really, they just got a glimpse of them walking around the garden from their post.

The humans are odd, small creatures. Different from any angel, in more ways than one. They were fascinating.

They glanced over at the humans. They are sat down against some trees, not doing much, just looking at the lake and sky. _Fascinating_.

" _Seraph, aren't you supposed to be guarding the  **humans** , not watching them._" Gadreel turned back around to face the gate, when they turned they came face to face with Lucifer. Gadreel could almost feel the rage pouring off of the Archangel.

" _My apologies, Lucifer. It will not happen again._ " Gadreel tilted their heads down in respect.

" _I hope not._ " The rage that was still in Lucifer's voice had Gadreel cowering back, " _I need you to let me through, I have work to do in the Garden._ ".

Gadreel looked back up at Lucifer, staring right into the Archangel's eyes.

" _No one is permitted entry into the Garden, Archangels included. It shall be as Father ordered._ "

As soon as the words are spoken, Lucifer's rage grows even more and this time Gadreel definitely felt it. It felt as if they were being suffocated, they backed away from the Archangel as much as they can without exiting the area of their post. Lucifer just stalked closer, ignoring how panicked the Seraph was.

" ** _Do you think you can just deny ME something, I am above you, you stupid Seraph. If I wanted I could smite you right now._**" Lucifer's voice was smooth yet dark, so dark. At this point, Gadreel had nowhere to go and Lucifer was right in front of them, towering above them, " ** _You will let me through!_** "

The last words were screamed, Gadreel knelt down pressing themselves down as much as they could down into the ground below, their wings were in the most submissive position they could be in. Lucifer could easily kill them like this.

" _You may pass. I only ask that you don't bring any harm to myself or the humans._ " Gadreel was still down as Lucifer passed by them and they stayed down even after Lucifer has entered the Garden, if anything they practically deflated and splayed out over the ground in relief.

That didn't last long and before they knew what was happening, thunder and lightning covered the Garden. They couldn't feel Lucifer's presence in the Garden anymore, but they could feel Michael approaching with two other angels following behind them.

Gadreel was back up before Michael arrived, so they saw Michael's cold, piercing gaze directed straight at them.

" _What_ _did you do!_ " Michael's eyes looked up, staring further into the Garden, " _What does it matter. Take them to the dungeons._ "

Gadreel was frozen in shock as the two angels grabbed them and quickly flew them far away from Michael and the Garden. They kept flying until they reached an area of Heaven that no angel ever enters of their own volition. _The Dungeons_.

Gadreel tried to struggle as they landed, but it didn't help anything as they were just thrown straight into one of the rooms.

They were _warded_. They can't get out!

They just kept looking all around them in distress, the two angels ignored Gadreel's panic and just continued locking them in.

Once they finished, they backed away and readied for flight. When Gadreel saw them preparing to leave, they screamed.

" _NO! Don't leave me!_ " They angels ignored them. Gadreel didn't want to be alone.

" _Please..._ " They continued pathetically, but the angels were already gone.

Gadreel lowered their head back to the ground.

They were _afraid_. So, so Afraid.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Raphael wasn't surprised that the Archangels were being called to see their Father. It was expected to happen at some point. Since Lucifer rebelled, the Archangels have been waiting for a meeting to take place, with the way their Father has been avoiding any contact with them since The War started Raphael wasn't even sure it was ever going to happen.

The worst part about The War (besides losing Lucifer) has to be that Michael didn't even seem surprised or shocked when it started. They just accepted the news and started preparing the garrisons for War, which didn't even take that long as the Angels have been preparing for battle since their creation, but Raphael knew that Michael was struggling. A lot of good warriors from Michael's garrisons fell with Lucifer; Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus are some of the strongest that have high positions in Lucifer's army. Raphael knew it wouldn't be long until Angels from other sectors were called to fight.

Their Father was as calm as ever, not even seeming worried about Lucifer's rebellion. He acknowledged Raphael with a nod and continued to wait for Michael to arrive, surprisingly Michael seemed to be the last to come. Gabriel was already there, but they seemed distant as if distracted by something.

Michael arrived, composed as ever. At Father's nod, they nodded back and brushed their Grace against Raphael's and Gabriel's in greeting. Raphael brushed their Grace back, but Gabriel startled at the sudden touch before quickly brushing back in greeting. They all turned to their Father.

Their Father didn't waste any time, He looked at all of them one by one and then started speaking.

" _Lucifer is corrupted. They have started taking humanity down with them, the human Lilith has been corrupted and turned into an Abomination - what she became is called a Demon, there will be more of them to come. They are going to fight in The War on Lucifer's side. You will fight them and kill them, don't hesitate. They are not human, not anymore._ " His voice was serene, but His words were shocking, the Archangels stayed silent and waited for their Father to continue talking, " _It won't be long before Lucifer corrupts the Angels that fell with them, they too will become Demons. Be careful, this War will end soon. I'm sure of it._ "

With one last glance at Michael, He left. The archangels were left alone with their thoughts.

Without bothering to even acknowledge their siblings, all the Archangels flew back to their Sectors.

They had a lot to think about.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Michael knew that a War was coming, their Father told them it would, but Michael wasn't prepared for the actual War itself.

They could fight, they were prepared for the fighting. What they weren't prepared for was the pain and mental trauma that would be caused by watching the siblings that they saw every day since their creation suffering and dying by the hands of the siblings whom they have known their entire existence, who they were _friends_ with, who _betrayed_ them.

Not a day would go by that wasn't filled with screams from Angels.

Michael wasn't any better, none of the Angels have managed to injure them. But, each time Michael had to burn an Angel's grace out of existence it felt as if they had been smote, watching their siblings burn one-by-one made Michael wish that this stupid War would just end.

Sometimes, there were quiet moments between attacks where Michael would look around and properly take in the damage around them. They would see the Rit Zien tending to the wounded and they would feel all that remained of the others, the ones who didn't make it.

Angels and Archangels aren't supposed to feel anything, but in those moments Michael feels something. Something that is so strong and painful that it makes Michael want to run far away from this War, makes them want to hide and never come out so they wouldn't have to ever face what would remain of Heaven after The War.

If that is what emotions are like Michael never wants to feel again. They had a job to do, emotions would just get in the way.

They had to win, Father told them to win. So, Michael started taking the garrisons from other sectors, first Raphael's, then Lucifer's (or more like what remained of Lucifer's garrisons), and finally Gabriel's.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Gabriel had been thinking of leaving for a while now. They could go to Earth and hide themselves, it's not like anyone will notice, at least not until The War is over. Gabriel hasn't been seen much since The War began, nobody would be suspicious if they completely disappeared.

It probably didn't help anyone's argument for Gabriel to stay that their garrisons are being taken to help in The War. _Castiel_ was being taken to fight, Castiel could die - Gabriel can't handle that.

Not that anyone was arguing with them since... well... no one knew Gabriel was even thinking of leaving. And most Angels are scared to even talk to the Archangels, let alone argue with them.

So here Gabriel is now. Watching Michael talking to Gabriel's garrisons, preparing them to fight.

When Michael finished the motivational talk (or whatever that was, Gabriel wasn't paying much attention to the actual words), they took one last glance at Gabriel and set off to the battlefield, Gabriel's garrisons following behind them.

Gabriel looked at Castiel and saw the Angel staring back at them. In the end, Castiel was the last one to leave and before flying off, Castiel lightly brushed a strand of their Grace against Gabriel's, _Goodbye_.

Before Gabriel could even react, Castiel already flew away ~~straight to their death~~.

That was it. That was all Gabriel needed to make up their mind.

They quickly scanned the surrounding area for anyone that could interfere. _No one_.

Perfect!

Gabriel spread their wings and took off, straight to Earth. Hoping against hope that they will get away with this.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

When Michael was casting Lucifer down to the cage, they felt something off. Something was missing, but Michael didn't have much time to think about that as the next thing they knew, Lucifer was _gone_.

They knew that they were going to see Lucifer eventually, their Father told them as much.

" _The seals will be broken and Lucifer will walk the Earth, you will fight Lucifer and win, making Earth Paradise._ " 

Truth be told, Michael didn't want to fight Lucifer, Michael didn't want Lucifer to _actually_ be gone. At least when Lucifer's in the cage, Michael knows that they are still alive.

" _Michael, I need to meet with you. Come to me as soon as possible._ " Their Father's voice resonated through their Grace, they spread their wings in preparation for flight but were interrupted by Raphael.

" _Michael, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you._ " Raphael seemed slightly panicked, which was _really_ unusual, Raphael never panics.

" _Can it wait? Father is requesting my presence._ "

" _It's about Gabriel._ " Now that got Michael's attention, they haven't seen Gabriel since they went to gather their garrisons for War. They looked at Raphael, prompting them to continue, " _They're gone._ "

At that moment it felt like everything sped up and stopped at the same time. Gabriel was gone. Gabriel was _gone_.

" _What do you mean Gabriel is gone?_ " Michael sounded even more panicked than Raphael, not like it mattered at that moment. 

" _No one in their sector can find them, they haven't seen them in a while now._ " Raphael's kept fidgeting and the sound of their wings moving filled the space around them.

" _Why didn't anyone search for them? Nevermind, doesn't matter. Go and gather as many Angels as you need, find them. Search everywhere, don't leave any corner of the universe untouched._" Raphael nodded and took off.

For a moment, Michael stood there.

 _Gabriel was gone_. _Lucifer was gone_. Two of their siblings were gone-

Their Father requires them, they spread their wings and flew to their Father.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Michael was the last one to speak with their Father, since then Michael has been distant and away a lot.

Which left Raphael to run Heaven in their absence, not that Michael knew that.

If Michael can't keep Heaven in order, Raphael has to do it, and they know just how to do it.

" _Naomi, please come and see me. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you._ "

This is for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who isn't aware, Lucifer was still in the Garden when Michael came, Gadreel just couldn't feel him as he was masking his grace, Michael could feel him though and stayed behind to take Lucifer to their Father as Gadreel was taken to the dungeons.
> 
> JFC it feels like Gabriel has a crush on Cas with the way I'm writing this.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I write in sections.
> 
> This is only for now, later on I'm going to write fully. For now it's like this because I'm writing only the most important parts of the past. 
> 
> If anyone wants I can write short side stories where it's more about them rather than the story, such as; God letting Michael meet Dean's soul right after Lucifer's Fall, Gabriel and Castiel interactions in the past, etc. So, if anyone wants that; feel free to comment and tell me.
> 
> Please just comment in general, it helps keep me motivated and writing more chapters.
> 
> Next chapter is Gabriel right after he ran away (Only Gabriel POV)


	4. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds their vessel and an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, for this fic all archangels have true vessels and God (Chuck) is all-knowing and shit, so their true vessels are born right when they are needed, hence; Gabriel's vessel as an adult right as he is running away.
> 
> By the way, Gabriel is an uptight dickhead like the rest of them for now.
> 
> Sorry for the lateness (and any mistakes that make it in ((and it's shortness))).  
> And now, enjoy you beautiful people.

When Gabriel ran away to Earth, they weren't entirely sure what they were doing or how they were supposed to avoid being found. An angel, especially an archangel, can't just hide their power from Heaven. They were mostly hoping that the ongoing war is enough of a distraction.

But, they did know that their true form would hurt the creatures on Earth and they knew that they needed a ' _vessel_ ' to walk among them (Father was very clear on that point).

There was just a small, tiny, inconvenient problem. Gabriel wasn't exactly sure what a ' _vessel_ ' was--

Never mind.

Now, they just feel stupid. Not like anyone will ever know that that just happened _~~except maybe their Father~~_.

Their ' _vessel_ ' is probably whatever feels like it's pulling their grace. Michael would be really disappointed in them.

_But, Michael's not here._

Before they can think themselves into a panic they turned in the direction of the pull and headed off to wherever what they suspect is their ' _vessel_ ' is ~~_not that they are even sure that that is what they are about to find, who knows, maybe they are about to stumble onto the worst luck possible, wouldn't be the first time_~~. Now that they are focusing on the pull, it seemed to be coming from an isolated location, which, _yay_ , is good for them, since isolation = easy access.

Well, aren't they lucky today.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

To be completely honest. Gabriel wasn't expecting it to be as easy as it was. It turns out that all ~~their 'vessel'~~ the human wanted was for Gabriel to kill it when they take their body.

So naturally, Gabriel agreed. Took the vessel. Sent the soul off to Heaven (hoping that no one will notice that the soul wasn't brought in by a reaper). And now he isn't sure what to do, besides go on his way and continue running, but running where?

...

And how? It's really uncomfortable feeling so small and inconsequential, quite awkward. Everything feels so dull and muted, he can't even feel the life of creation surrounding him.

Gabriel looks down at his vessel's legs, he moves one forward a step. _Okay, he can work with this._

Moving through the house and out the door of his vessel's home, he looks around at the forest.

His vessel chose a good place to live out his life, isolated, quiet, free, safe. _What a joke_ , this is the last place Gabriel would consider safe since Eve's creations seem to like forests a lot.

He decided to just continue walking since thinking about Eve will just make him frustrated.

And _oh_ how far he walked, he walked for days and occasionally flew, but tried to not do that as much as possible as it would make it easier for Heaven to find him and eventually he did find something or more like some _one_ that turned out would be just what he needed.

He came across him during the fifth day of walking, he was having a fairly nice time (all things considered) when he came across someone bound in a cave with a snake dripping venom into their eye, Gabriel freed him and now here they are standing in a field, staring at each other.

The being (because it is very obvious to Gabriel that whoever this is is not human) broke the silence first.

" _Who are you?_ " His words were cautious but mostly unconcerned. 

" _My name is Gabriel._ " Gabriel answered easily.

" _Gabriel._ " He said the name to himself and nodded, " _Alright, Gabriel, what are you?_ "

Gabriel stared at the stranger for a moment, he wasn't used to anyone not knowing who or what he was.

" _I am an Archangel of The Lord._ " 

The being looked at him for a bit longer before laughing, but the laugh was far from happy.

" _Would you mind telling me what an archangel is doing down here, I've heard of you lot, you've caused quite a mess of things even here on earth._ " He seemed slightly amused but mostly curious and then he looked Gabriel up and down, " _And you don't seem like much, look just like any regular human. Nothing like what I heard about you lot from the other gods._ "

" _This is a vessel, my true form is too dangerous to the creatures living on earth._ " Gabriel's answer was straight-forward as he was distracted by the last thing the stranger said, " _What do you mean other gods?_ _and who are you?_ "

The being looked surprised and a bit frustrated.

" _I am The Trickster God Loki-_ " Before Loki could continue Gabriel raised his arm and plunged it into Loki's chest.

And what Gabriel saw was far from what he ever expected, the being did have a soul, but the soul was more alike to an angel's grace than a human soul. There was just a pretty big difference, as the soul didn't have any touches from their Father or even Eve, all beings created by them have a mark that gives you a clue to their creator, but Loki has no such mark. Gabriel practically ripped his arm away from the soul. _This was wrong! Completely wrong!_

" _You shouldn't exist!_ " Gabriel's previously fairly calm persona broke and gave way to hysteria, his voice raised in pitch and his grace was sending out powerful waves that made Loki try to back away, but he was stopped as Gabriel grabbed his arm.

When Loki looked into Gabriel's eyes he felt such intense fear he wasn't sure how to react, it was nothing like what he felt before. Gabriel's eyes glowed an unnatural blue colour and reflected power Loki has never faced before, it felt like everything around them was responding to it. Loki gathered as much courage as he could and tried to calm the archangel down.

" _I will explain everything to you as long as you calm down and come with me._ "

Gabriel looked into Loki's eyes for a bit longer before closing his own and backing away, everything went back to the calm that was there before as if nothing happened and when Gabriel opened his eyes they were back to the green colour of his vessel.

Without wasting any time, Loki grabbed Gabriel by the arm and took them to one of his pocket dimensions, having them be seated on some comfortable seats opposite each other.

Gabriel didn't seem fazed by the change of setting, in fact, he didn't even act like he noticed anything. His eyes were solely focused on Loki.

Loki knew that if he didn't play this right, he could- _would_ end up dead. He relaxed back in his chair and created himself some wine, " _Do you want some?_ " He raised his cup, indicating what he means, the air suddenly felt charged, " _Alright, calm down! A simple 'no' would've done fine. You seriously need to relax, you have so much potential to be something amazing and yet you are wasting it being like-_ " He looked Gabriel up and down, " _This..._ " He finished with a bit of disdain.

Gabriel just continued to stare at him, no moving, no blinking, Loki was pretty sure that he wasn't even breathing.

Loki sighed, " _What do you want to know?_ " He said in resignation.

" _Who created you?_ " Gabriel questioned in a flat tone.

" _Why does it matter?_ " Loki replied back nonchalantly.

Gabriel clenched his jaw, " _Answer me, Loki._ " His name was practically spat out in barely held back anger.

Loki pursed his lips and leaned further back on his seat, his head tilted slightly to the side, " _Humans._ "

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, a slight blue shine returned to them, " _How?_ "

Loki scoffed, " _Not many know and most of us don't care enough to find out. We exist, the 'why' and 'how' doesn't matter._ ".

" _Do you-_ "

" _No._ " Loki interrupted and shook violently as he felt something burning moving down his back. " _Stop that! What are you even doing down here? You didn't answer me earlier._ "

Gabriel seemed to think for a second before quickly coming to a conclusion, " _I'm running from my family._ "

" _Family problems?_ " A mischievous grin appeared on Loki's face and his eyes looked slightly crazed, " _Now that is something I'm familiar with..._" He bit his lip in thought, still grinning, " _I think I can help you._ "

Gabriel, still very much not used to emotions, completely disregarded the expression on Loki's face, " _How can someone like you help me?_"

" _Oh, I've got a few ideas._ " He stood up from his seat and approached Gabriel, his grin not even faltering once. " _You will just have to trust me._ "

Loki extended his hand to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at it and stood up too, extending his own hand. Loki's grin seemed to get even wider.

" _I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship..._ " They shook hands, Loki's eyes glinted eerily, " _Gabriel._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long until next chapter, this chapter is already extremely late, I might release a few short side stories instead of a chapter or two, maybe, I don't know.
> 
> BTW: This story will follow the Supernatural storyline with a few small (slightly big maybe) differences up to season 11, the end of season 11 will be slightly different and there will be no storyline from 12, 13 and 14 (at least not directly, I will still use them as reference for some things) also no Mary resurrection.  
> People might dislike how I write the characters and disagree with some of the things I say in the fic and to that I say: Fuck off.
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos, they're the only things motivating me to keep writing.


	5. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's development through snippets of him punishing people throughout history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Discussions and depictions of Rape, Murder, Child Labour, Child Abuse, Incest and a bunch of other shit. If you're not okay with reading about that sort of thing, skip this chapter.  
> Also, graphic description of corpses, well, corpse.
> 
> It's mainly focused on Gabriel's development over time.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had this chapter already written for two months but I had to still type it out and I was too lazy. Also, I'm planning out a book series that's taking up a lot of time, but I love this fanfiction and what I have planned for it, so I'm definitely not forgetting or abandoning this.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far, almost 3,000 words long.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**August 16th 296BCE **

 

There's a village stood in a field, this village has recently turned one-hundred years old. The village is quite 'normal', there are houses, a 'market', farms, everything you would expect of a small village in a field.

What makes this village significant to Gabriel and Loki is that this specific village is populated by a variety of criminals ranging from raiders to murderers and everything in-between. Over the hundred years of this village's existence various criminal families met and banded together to form a place that is so horrible and filled with cruel and vile people that nobody would dare to mess with them, people all over the country gossiped about the nightmare inducing crimes that the inhabitants of the village committed.

Now, what makes this village important to 'us' the readers is that the village will no longer exist by the end of the week, in fact, it's going to be completely wiped from history.

Against the village's guarded walls stood Gabriel and Loki, their presence hidden from the inhabitants' view. They stood in silence, observing the day-to-day happenings of their victims. The people were busy like usual, making plans, discussing strategy, cleaning and sharpening weaponry. Loki interrupted the silent observing with a slight nod in the direction of a gruff man, who stood menacingly in a shadowed corner occasionally making a comment about the conversation between two women who didn't seem interested in anything he had to say and just kept ignoring him.

" _That man over there... he kidnaps and rapes as many women as he possibly can in the towns he and his friends raid. The kidnapped women are kept in prisons around the village, locked away until the humans want some use out of them. Then, there are the children he kidnaps..._ " He gestured vaguely in the direction of a group of kids no older than 9, " _They're raised into the criminal life, corrupted from a young age._ "

No longer interested in the children, Loki turned back to the man (Who seemed more angry than before) still being ignored by the women who he now was trying to gain the attention of more obviously, interrupting them in every sentence and insulting them every now and then. Loki's lips twitched up into an amused smirk as he now focused on the women.

" _And don't get confused, they don't look like much, but those two aren't innocent either. Identical twin sisters, raised in a strict household, from a young age they were obsessed with each other in a fucked up way that no one could understand, if you can see one sister, the other isn't far, their village had enough when the girls refused and fought back when their parents arranged their marriages, they gave the girls an ultimatum either they get married and go away with their husbands, or leave the village and never be seen again unless they have a desire to die..._ " Loki paused dramatically, watching as the girls walked away from the man having just kicked him in the balls after he grabbed one of them in an attempt to get their attention, " _That night their entire village was massacred, every last one of them, woman, man, child, it didn't matter to them, they just kept killing them all, taking their time with the parents who in their eyes tortured them their whole lives, the village burned that night. An attractive light begging for people's attention, the girls went on the run and lived on their own for 2 months before some raiders came across them, the girls, probably feeling threatened, slit three out of the ten men's throats and demanded to be allowed to leave without any trouble, the men, impressed with the girls, offered them a better deal. And now here they are, flourishing under the freedom._ "

He finished with a dramatic gesture at their surroundings. Then with a nudge at Gabriel's arm he started walking.

" _Now, of course, most of those are just rumours, but if you ask me,_ " He stopped not far from where the two girls from before were now kissing against a wall, various weapons laying around them, then they pushed apart and ran into the house. " _They've got quite a bit of truth in them. So, What'da think?_ " He rolled his neck and gazed at Gabriel lazily.

Gabriel looked thoughtful, the corners of his mouth turned down into a small frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

 " _They should die,_ " His cold, calculating eyes scanned over all the people - all the horrible, evil, vile, people - around them. " _All of them should die._ "

With a finality that caused Loki to release a soft ' _tsk_ ', he turned towards Loki and gazed at him in a search for approval. Loki sighed in exasperation.

" _Okay, really. You need to lighten up, sweet thing._ " His voice had a slight mocking lilt to it, " _We've been doing this for what? Three months now. I'm sure you can do better than "They should die". Be creative, be fun, make it a game. You're me. You're Loki. Start acting like it!_ " He finished with an annoyed growl.

Gabriel's jaw tensed in repressed anger. When he spoke, his voice was hard with an underlying threat.

" _They deserve to feel what their victims felt. In the beginning, we-_ " 

" _You._ " Loki interrupted. " _I'm just a bystander. You're the mastermind._ "

Gabriel glared at Loki before continuing.

"I'm," He emphasised, " _going to make them turn on each other, start doubting their alliance._   _Begin small, supplies going missing, make them think one of their own has turned against them. When the tension is highest, I'll release the prisoners and watch as they destroy themselves in their paranoia. If anyone manages to get away: They'll die a gruesome death within a day._ " He smirked, except this time it looked a lot more genuine when compared to all his previous ones.

Loki hummed in satisfaction and gazed appreciatively at Gabriel for a second, then he turned and started walking away.

" _Have fun, I'll be watching._ "

He raised his hand and with a final lazy wave, seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Gabriel could sense that he was still nearby, just outside of his vessel's perception.

He blinked slowly and looked around at the people who were completely unaware of their upcoming destruction. He couldn't stop the excited grin from spreading over his face even if he tried, as in that moment a warm, unfamiliar feeling bloomed and spread through his entire body.

He had work to do.

 ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

People around the country gathered and spread the news. 

They spoke of the village that brought nightmares to every person who heard of it. They spoke of how a traveller came across the mountains of ashes that stood in the place where it used to be. They spoke of the mountain of bodies that lay in the middle of the ashes like some twisted artwork. They spoke of the only thing that remained of the village, the prisoners, and how they were found wandering in the middle of the night. 

The only thing that remained of the town, were the stories. Until, even the stories disappeared.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

  **May 5th 458AD**

 

 ~~Gabriel~~ Loki strolled leisurely down the streets of Greece, staining his left hand was a pile of blueberries which he periodically ate.

Currently, he was following an unfortunate man who had the misfortune of catching Loki's eye.

The man was, at this moment in time, one of the richest and most powerful men in this part of Greece, but the way that he gained his power was deceitful and wrong. He took money from the poor, and occasionally from the rich, by threatening them, everyone and everything they loved, and if they couldn't provide the money he sought, they died in a mysterious way. Through these methods he gained astronomical wealth in only three years' time.

It's high time he gets what he deserves in the form of Loki - who is really starting to enjoy this Trickster thing.

So far, the man was having possibly the worst day of his life, unaware that it is only going to get worse. 

The day started with him waking up three hours late and was running late to a meeting with his fiancé-to-be's father, when he did arrive he stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground taking the other - quite impatient and annoyed - man with him. On the way back from the meeting he had a basket of fruits thrown at him after a child pushed his mother, and now he's being chased and assaulted by the local street cats, he doesn't even think there is any way for this day to get worse than it already is.

And that's exactly when he runs straight into Loki.

As his body crashes into the small, but unusually powerful body of Loki, the cats screech and scatter, being able to sense that there was something not quite right about the inconspicuous man, they were smarter than the unlucky man who was staring at Gabriel, his face was turning red and twisting into an unattractive expression, something between rage and disbelief Loki guessed. He was ready to take out his frustration at the day on the poor excuse of a person that had the nerve to get in his way.

But, before he could, all the frustration of the day seemed to drain out of his body and his mind went blank. He stared uncomprehendingly at the smiling face of Loki.

" _I think you should get going, it's getting pretty late..._ " Gabriel tilted his head slightly, looking up at the man with a twinkle in his eyes. " _Don't you think so?_ "

The man nodded emphatically and, almost hypnotically, turned away and started walking. His mind was focused on one thing - getting home.

He didn't notice the street vendors trying to get his attention, he didn't notice the street kids in his path, he didn't notice straying from his normal route home and he definitely didn't notice the very man he ran into following him with a sick amusement shining in his eyes.

He just kept walking home, ignorant to the world around him.

Loki watched the man enter his home.

He was still watching as the man set his own house on fire, the flames spread in an unnatural way, smothering the entire house and nothing beyond that.

He watched as the man came running out, gasping for breath, and he stood watching as the man fell to the ground at his feet.

The man looked up at Loki and his heart almost froze with fear.

The last thing he saw before passing out were eyes that seemed to glow with the same fires that engulfed his home and a horrifically amused grin stretched across the face of a man who felt no remorse for his actions.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

  **July 3rd 1134AD**

 

It was a beautiful day. The warm wind caused the glistening waves to flow freely down the river into the various lakes scattered across England.

Fishermen took full advantage of the gorgeous summer weather and took to the waters in search of a good catch.

One of these fishermen was currently under Loki's watchful eye.

He set out on his small boat in the early morning, dragging along his cute six year old son with him. Out on the waters where no one can see them. 

The peace and tranquillity of the morning was occasionally interrupted as the fisherman whipped his son's back everytime he did something that was not up to his father's standards. The man's mouth twisted into cruel words as he spat out insult after insult at his vulnerable son, who's tear-soaked face was pointed down at the water and his muffled screams rang loud and clear in his own head. 

Loki silently observed the crying child, his anger pulsed gently along his veins, he gently stroked the child's hair, offering the only comfort he could at that moment.

The next time the fisherman went to whip his son, he tripped on something and fell right into the ocean depths. The son screamed out as his father fell and cried loudly as he was left stranded on his own in the middle of the ocean.

The fisherman did his best to swim out of the water, but the current just kept pushing him further and further down and he was quickly running out of air. Then he felt something wrap around his legs and pull him quickly into the darkness below.

The young boy eventually passed out from the stress. He woke up to find his mother at his bedside, without any evidence or memories of his father.

The man was forgotten, and never found again.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

  **January 30th 1587AD**

 

The air was stuffy, the hundred or so children panted out each breath in the small hall as their small hands worked at the fabric, sewing clothing after clothing, breaks were near non-existent and anytime one of them accidently stopped or slowed down too much, one of the overseers would come and hit their bruised hands with a ruler.

One of the overseers bent down to observe one girl's work more closely, they nodded in satisfaction and kept walking on, ignoring the poor girl's shaking and panicked gasping.

Loki observed the organised space with disgust as memories of a time long gone swam through his mind.

He was snapped out of his memories, when a crack of a ruler against skin echoed all around the hall shortly followed by a high-pitched cry before silence descended upon the room once more, suffocating all the poor, hurt, terrified children.

Loki had enough.

He walked out of the hall without glancing back.

He was completely focused on his task, straight-faced and with a stiffness that was just not like him, he walked down the halls, hearing echoes of his footsteps that weren't actually there. 

The memories were suffocating, every now and then he would get sucked down into the despair that came with them and when he focuses his eyes again he sees he is just getting closer and closer to his destination.

After a while, _(How long was it?)_ he stops in front of a door, behind this door is an office. The office belongs to the director. The fucked up, sick director, who thinks beating and overworking children to their deaths is appropriate.

He slams open the door and as he enters the room, he also makes sure to enter into human perception. The director looks up from his paperwork in shock and when he sees Loki's cold face and dead eyes, he stands up and shouts in anger.

" _Who do you think you are?_   _Get out of my office!_ "

Loki's cruel smile and soft, humourless chuckle would've made any sane person run in the opposite direction as fast as they could and the director would've, but the door slammed itself shut and the screams, cries and sounds of ripping flesh went unheard of.

Near the end of the day (and the start of a new shift), one of the overseers went to the director's office to bring the day's report.

But, when they knocked, there came no cold answer. Just a eerie silence. The overseer knocked again harder this time. Still, no reply.

Creaking the door open slightly, the overseer peered in cautiously.

The sight of the office caused vomit to rise up their throat so fast, that they didn't have any time to even turn to the side.

Within the office, the director's corpse was strung up in the middle of the room. 

Colourful strings stretched in all directions attached to the skin of the director's chest pulling it open to expose his insides. The director's eyes were missing, and his mouth was wide open in a dead scream. His arms were stretched high above his head held by more string, and his missing eyes were peering at the doorway from the director's hands where a hole seemed to have been carved in each of his hands to make room for the eyes. His legs hung limply above the ground, making an image that could scar any human who saw it.

Then, on the ceiling, right above the horrific body was the word that brought the entire piece together.

" _Monster_ "

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

**27th April 1978AD**

 

Loki knew this day was coming, he shouldn't have forgotten about it but he did.

He was minding his own business, punishing a college dude who rapes girls when they're drunk, when a powerful feeling overtook his entire being.

It burst out from a part of himself _(it's not him, not anymore)_ that he had ignored for so long, that lay buried beneath hundreds of layers of pagan magic, that hasn't been used in such a long time.

The feeling was intoxicating, something that he wanted to never stop, it enveloped his entire being and he made him feel high.

But, then he noticed his grace _(it's not him, not him)_ flaring up and the panic that he felt in that moment managed to break him out of his daze and he buried all of the grace and the blissful, intoxicating feeling deep within himself once more.

When he was calm once more and sure no one sensed the small flare, he analysed his memories of the feeling.

It could only be one thing, the grace has remained passive and unused for so long that there was only one reason for it to flare up like that.

The end just began.

Michael's vessel was just conceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Sam and Dean focused.


	6. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean's bond told through Mary's point of view during her pregnancy with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of Sam and Dean soulmate fluff in this chapter.
> 
> Wow. 2 chapters in 2 days, I'm on a roll.  
> I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I'm writing this as I go and I don't have a beta, so...
> 
> Not much John in this chapter... But he's going to be more in the next one that's for sure.  
> Enjoy. ^o^

From the moment Dean was born there was an odd empty feeling deep within him.

It didn't really have much of an effect on him unless he was under a lot of stress, he could still be happy and experience everything like any normal person, but he constantly felt like something wasn't right. Like something was _missing_.

 

Mary thought she knew her son pretty well. He was almost always smiling, he was caring, loved his parents, had a weird fascination with her husband's car and difficulty socializing with other children. Of course she knew him, he was her _son_. 

Which was why she was surprised by nearly all of Dean's actions throughout her pregnancy with her second son.

The odd behaviour started when Dean hugged her first thing in the morning pressing his ear to her stomach and just standing there for at least a minute. When he stopped hugging Mary, he had an extremely wide smile painted on his face and his eyes shone with an emotion she definitely had never seen on him before.

Then he ran off to the kitchen.

Now, the fact that her son hugged her wasn't weird, he hugged her quite often. What was weird was the fact that he kept doing it throughout the day and always the exact same way. Add to that the fact that he kept gazing at her stomach every now and then throughout the whole day with the same look in his eyes, it was definitely an odd day.

He kept acting like that every day after too.

When Mary found out she was pregnant, she was excited and so happy. She ran out of the bathroom and threw herself at John, hugging him around the neck and kissing him hard, whispering the words out against his lips.

"I'm pregnant. We're having another baby." Then they kept kissing clumsily, sometimes getting interrupted by one of them smiling or laughing.

When Dean came down from his room, he found them cuddling on the couch John's hands stroking her stomach. When Mary told Dean the news, Dean beamed with excitement, jumping on them and hugging them both, pressing his ear to her stomach with closed eyes, the smile remained on his face for the rest of the day.

The frequency of the hugs only increased from there.

A few weeks in, Dean started talking to his sibling whenever Mary was in the room. He talked of his day, what he was doing, how he felt and after talking about himself he always paused as if they were having a conversation. At first, Mary wasn't completely okay with it, but after a while she got used to it and enjoyed the glimpses of the world through her son's eyes.

When her baby bump started to really show, Dean started having issues staying too far from her for long periods of time. Mary sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to Dean climbing into her and John's bed to cuddle up against her stomach, softly whispering whatever he was thinking in that moment to his sibling. The soft whispering lulled her to sleep in those nights.

One day, not long after she found out she was having a boy, she pulled Dean into her lap and told him softly, rocking them side to side calmly.

"It's a boy Dean, you're going to have a brother" She smiled at him when he placed his small hand against her bump. "You're going to have a baby brother."

They just sat there for a while, Dean's hand rubbing her stomach in a soothing way.

"What's his name?" Dean's voice was loud in the quiet room and almost seemed to fade out as the silence remained afterwards while Mary thought.

"I'm not sure yet, but, I'll let you know as soon as I do." She finished with a soft kiss to his head and put him down as she went to go and make herself something to eat.

She and John didn't decide on a name for another month.

"Samuel" She said while drying some dishes, "Sam, Your brother's name is Sam." She smiled back at Dean who was looking up from his drawing at the dining table.

As fast as he could Dean jumped down from the dining chair and ran to Mary, hugging her waist tightly and fiercely whispering out.

"I love you, Sammy."

Mary felt her heart warm as her son smiled up at her and with one last squeeze let go and went back to his drawing.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Sam was born at the time he was expected to be. The birth went smoothly and fairly pain-free thanks to some good painkillers.

Seeing her baby boy was no different than the first time, he was beautiful and his cute, small puffs of breath caused Mary to laugh for the first time that whole night.

What was even better was Dean's reaction to his brother.

Dean practically barged into the hospital room, pulling John along behind him and tugging to try and get his father to let him go to his brother.

When John did let him go, he sprinted over to where Mary was holding Sam and climbed onto the hospital bed beside her, peering down at his brother with a face filled with awe, he reached out and softly stroked his brother's cheek with his fingers.

He almost looked like he couldn't believe that Sam was real, he kept petting and stroking his face. Always so soft and gentle, treating Sam like he was something precious.

Mary watched as this unfolded and when she looked up she saw John smiling at the sight, when he saw her watching he grinned and mouthed out 'I love you.'.

Mary tiredly smiled and mouthed it back, turning to watch her boys once more.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

When Mary and Sam were allowed to go home, John drove them home in the impala.

Once they were home, Dean ran around and brought as many of his toys as he could so he could show them to Sam and trying to give them to him so he could play.

"He's too small to play with those toys, Dean." John laughed, picking Dean up and placing him on his hip from where he looked down at Sam who had a toy soldier laying on his chest.

"And anyway, he's tired and needs to sleep." Mary added, "So, I'm going to go upstairs and put him to sleep and you..." She eyed up his clothes with a small smirk. "Need to get dressed to go to your practise."

Dean pouted as Mary walked away, a sweet laugh escaping her mouth.

Opening the door to Sam's nursery, she crept across the floor and placed Sam gently down in his crib.

She looked down into the sleeping face of her son and smiled.

She loved him so much.

She loved her whole family so, so much.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

When Mary was burning on the ceiling of Sam's nursery, after catching that demon feeding his blood to her son, she though of her sons, her husband and she felt sorry, so sorry.

But, she also felt thankful. Thankful for what her family gave her, a chance at a normal life, even if it was brief. The chance to be happy, the chance to have two amazing sons and a loving husband. So, as she burned she prayed to God to keep her family safe, to look after them now that she's not there.

She couldn't have asked for anything better in life.

But, a hunter can't escape the life, it always pulls you back in.

Once a hunter, always a hunter.


End file.
